Charmaine Lexwington
Warning: Min cusses a lot. It's in character I swear. Character Personality Chaotic chaotic There are a few things one can surmise just from their initial meeting with Min. 1. Min was not told "no" often enough as a child. 2. Equal parts love and chaos 3. The laws of physics are of little relevance to her. Min lives her life under the philosophy that there's no point going anywhere or doing anything if you don't leave a mark. Appearance Think small. Big things come in small packages. 5'2, unassuming in appearance. Dainty features- dainty nose, dainty hands, lips, feet. Big eyes, though, which are almost doll-like. Definitely the kind that could be described as staring into one's soul. A light pink-peach colour. Colourful makeup always. Supernaturally beautiful. Three pairs of huge, thin wings. Would blow away in strong wind. Interests Theatre Ask literally anybody, Min's passion absolutely lies in theatre. It's hardly surprising, considering how theatrical her everyday behaviour is already, with dramatic expressions and words, expressed with more passion than what should be physically possible for somebody her size. One actually begins to wonder if she's quite alright, which she is. Music Min absolutely does not lack in musical ability. She is able to play the violin, trumpet, piano and acoustic guitar. She also has an excellent voice, strong, clear and high, with somewhat of an ethereal quality. It's no secret she does intend to make a career out of music, and while her composing skills are nearly nonexistent, Min appears to be well on her way, making somewhat of a name for herself on social media. Modelling This interest, in particular, has often been questioned and prodded at. Although she does try not to let it affect her health, Min does tend to eat less and less the weeks leading up to a photo shoot. She does seem to genuinely enjoy getting prettied up and posing for cameras, however, so it's doubtful that it worries her too much. At the very least, it goes well for her, considering that Min is highly attractive and has many connections in that particular industry. Abilities Granting """"""""""Blessings"""""""""" Which is to say, she could probably give you superhuman strength but in exchange, you must give up your ability to speak or something. She makes up some long-winded pseudoscientific explanation about "Law of Conservation of Mass" and "Equivalent Exchange" which only sounds convincing between the hours of 12 to 4 am. Fortunately though if she's asked for something small, like a temporary boost to memory capacity she will take away something equally small, like, say, a finger. Just kidding. Maybe. Flight She can fly. She has wings. idk what to put here but she's super strong That's mainly because she lifts to keep her arms toned and nice. Magic does have something to do with it, but it's also a result of exercise. General Magic Can harness standard magic. Spellcasting and all that. She's very good at it, not inherently because fae magic is slightly more nature-focused, but because Min works super hard to beat everybody at everything. Relationships Family Charisma Lexwington-Wandhelm mummy dearest Avenant Lexwington-Wandhelm angry tol smol Jace Wandhelm dad ! Astral Unicornia Min absolutely adores this kid? They're not actually related but knowing that Astral had a really bad family life, Min legally adopted her so now Min's her mum? Technically? They borrow each other's clothes and act all cute and it's very good and soft. Lenin Marx Lexwington Min would like to say they get along very well. Although they do not talk much in situations other than family parties, they would at least consider themselves friendly. Lenny and Min are both sharp, witty people, and this makes for great banter between the two of them. They like to tease eachother incessantly, which indicates they are close enough to be always roasting one another into oblivion. Seneca Lockeset Some time in the future Lenny gets a life husband. Min eventually becomes very good friends with him. She makes it a point to get to know him, and both being the bubbly people that they are. Sebastian Lexwington-Lockeset Sebbie doesn't exist in current timeline but around the time Min's career really explodes, there's all of a sudden a babby nephew who she takes around and spoils rotten. Tiffany Lockeset pretty ! cousin ! in ! law ! The Other Wandhelms She love them ! The Other Lexwingtons She love them too ! Family Friends Aisley Hazelwood They've grown up together. It's only natural that Min and Aisley have some sort of bond. Min's known Aisley since approximately two hours after he finished exiting the womb, and since then, she's been a second older sister to him. Despite being only two years older than Aisley, Min has taken care of him from the moment she could, and before that too. Or at least, she made some noble attempts to do so. It's no secret that she babies Aisley to the point where some could argue that it's not healthy for either of them, but when you've gone your whole life coddling and adoring somebody, it's difficult to get out of the habit, especially when it's in your nature to baby everyone around you. It's obvious, though, that Aisley is overly reliant on her presence and attention, and that he clings very heavily to Min at school. That aside, Aisley and Min are very good friends. She loves him with all her little heart. She teaches him about magic and life (neither of which she is qualified to teach anything about), and how to get through school and which substances are the best to make wands out of, and just about anything and everything Min learns that she thinks will help Aisley, goes to Aisley. Aisley finds her...amazing. He idolises her, and he cares for her immensely. He loves talking to her and being with her and being snoopy and up in other people's business with her. Basically, any form of spending time with Min is welcome and appreciated and treasured on Aisley's end, and the same goes for Min. Mei Li Hua literally her aunt Aspen Hazelwood literally her sister Lilianne Greene sister ! in ! law ! tfw you find somebody shorter than you Friends Candy Redmond grab the booty but we're still friends. candy bakes her cake Marissa Stahlbaum What's better than one hot girl? Two hot girls. Min and Rissa like to flirt and there are a ton of rumours going around about the nature of their relationship, which, by-the-by, is entirely platonic. Renegade Charming What can I say? They get along like a house on fire. Min is very fond of the tiny child, and likes to think of herself as a good, responsible older sister figure for Renegade, but she's really not. Min probably disapproves of most of Renegade's (usually arson-related) shenanigans but as a good responsible older sister she still supports her nonetheless. Dove Howland Cupid Min thinks he's a real sweetheart and she likes braiding his hair. They talk love and flirtation and overpriced coffee so loaded with sugar and syrup it can hardly be considered coffee any longer. He's also a younger brother figure for her, and she steers him away from bad situations and people because he's slightly too naive and his rose-coloured glasses are too heavily tinted. Ember O'Lantern "we look like a pinterest aesthetic" Min adores her very much, even if Ember does accidentally set her expensive things on fire sometimes. C.A Cupid she loves her she's so cute Airmid Valerian Woah science. Icarus Juniper Woah abs Sage Idason the theatre dad Acquaintances Tereus Dentori They flirt. It's good. Admittedly, Min finds it weird flirting with a robot but then again "visual novels are a thing, and Tereus isn't that much different...sort of?". She thinks he's a lot of fun and feels lar Bastion Fanfarinet They bumped into each other. Min tried to make friends. Repeat. Get shipped. He leave. Who is he again? Min was probably frustrated at the time that she found someone who outright refused to be friends with her but I don't think she really cared towards the end. "Seb-oh, just Bastion? Who? The pink one?" Enemies Lol u thought she had these Romance Min flirts with literally everybody but she's extremely faithful to her so's. She's pansexual, and doesn't have a preference for girls or guys but does seem to have a type. Based on who she's dated and crushed on/admired in the past, Min likes people who are small and gentle in demeanour and stature and they all seem to be musically inclined. And, oddly enough, related to birds somehow. Daulis Song In short, Min thinks Daulis is absolutely positively the cutest, most amazing-est boy in the world. She adores him, and if you don't think she spoils him to death you are wrong. For all her ego and inflated sense of self, Min can't help but just. Liquidise. Around him. She turns into little puddles of happiness and warmth. Who wouldn't, given that their adorable, precious boyfriend wrote them pretty poetry? Tl;dr, Min's completely and utterly infatuated with Daulis and she will fight everyone to keep him safe. Exquisite Charming It was good while it lasted. Their breakup was messy- they didn't want to break up. Exquisite's father decided it and even afterwards for a few months, Min and her girlfriend would meet in secret. Sometimes to cry, sometimes to make out and sometimes to just indulge in each other's company. Sometimes all three. It was bad for their health and eventually they decided to break it off completely for their own sakes. Upon reflection, Min will reveal that this is one of the most intimate and emotionally-charged relationships she's ever had, because Exquisite was the first person Min had ever properly dated. She was thirteen/fourteen, dramatic, tired, a huge emo and a mess, and she had fallen deeply in...love, was it?? with a princess who she knew would never be able to stay and it was fragile and weird and pretentious and volatile and she loved it, up until the end. Those bits were bad, and the memories are bad and unhealthy, but they are precious, important memories all the same. Candy Redmond They had a very brief relationship which could more easily seen as friends with benefits. By benefits, I mean hand-holding and making out and taking to expensive restaurants. Outfits Pastel shitstorm. Metal of choice is white gold or silver. Rose gold is alright, gold itself is usually a big no-no, and she doesn't wear any other metals. Gallery I killed all my old cringey art. I considered keeping it as a record of Min’s development ‘’but’’ other people have already made me such fabulous art over the past year and a bit that there is no need to keep my own. Fancy New Art By Me Ruffly_min.png minfig.gif Dollfacedcuddled.png|Dollfaced! ft Mars Bars the bae. Imagine this as a post-apocalyptic-zombie-au thing. Where they still have access to expensive makeup, frilly clothing and hair curlers. kit.png|Here's Kit! Spectrum-slid Min Actualthing.png|I don't remember its purpose but it turned out nice so that's all that matters Asdfg.png|I did a collab with kuma and she drew Min for her part and aahhhhh Meme_before_and_after_by_bampire-d2xu044.png|Hooray for improvement, and Min getting rid of that uglyass jacket Finishedpiece???.png|did you know: i love glitterwings minheadshotthing.png|um an art ??? alitsketchpage.png|Min and her roomie Ember. they're lovely. I love them. Theresaminmin.png Art Other Lovely People Made Charmaine 'Min' Lexwington.jpg|Gorgeous Art by Vanessa Ambrosia.jpeg|by Bel. It's Ambro. SableBelArt.jpeg|also by Bel. It's Sable. CharmaineLexwingtonFArt.png|A fantastic picture of Min in EAH style by Rudino Finaletaylorarttrademinn.png|Cupid's Arrow by Spades. SHO PRETTY|link=Aquamarinesandopals MarkBelArt.jpeg|AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~ By Bel. Very sweet. MarkSketchbySab.jpeg|Nicknames, yassssss. By Sabs. So cute. Min Spring Unsprung.jpg|Min Spring Unsprung by Jade Min Dragon Games-No BG.png|Min's Dragon Games by Jade LazyDollfacedDoodle.jpeg|adorable and so well drawn Dollfaced babs (by Bel!) <3 Happy bday tay.png|Min Bab By Zena Thank you for the hella cute birthday present! MinSketchGift.jpeg|Thank you so much Bel she looks awesome Miiiiiiiiiiiiiin.png|Cute lil Min that Zena drew <3 Mintradewbackground.png|literally one of my favourite pieces by Spades <3 Smol angry pastel bean.png|Min by Zam !! Minpagedoll.gif|Min by Luminosity-Shade on DA!|link=http://luminosity-shade.deviantart.com/art/C-StarsSprinkles-696997474 Minmin.png|A bae by Estella, who's an absolute legend Min Attacc.png|she ATTACC (by Zam) Min Protecc.png|she PROTECC (by Zam) Min-byhidden.png|ooof hidden drew her TOO PRETTY FOR MY HEART Mintrade-byzar.png|Aaaaa Zarin absolutely murders me with their art Trivia Fun Facts *Has mostly hollow bones, which allow her to fly but also make her susceptible to breaking them. *When she casts spells they tend to be iridescent pink in colour and she seems to leave glitter in her wake. Any puffs of smoke that come along with her magic are cotton candy scented. Links Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Rebels Category:Taylor's Stuffs Category:TaylorRocks's OCs Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters of the Month Category:Riquet with the Tuft